Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus, a method for controlling the communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if a user specifies an incorrect transmission destination at the time of image transmission from a communication apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, image data will be transmitted to an unintended communication partner.
To prevent such mistransmission, the user transmitting image data from a communication apparatus leads another user to the communication apparatus, and another user visually confirms the contents of an input transmission destination as a checker.
In a conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-258946, an input destination is transmitted to a facsimile server, and facsimile transmission is performed on condition that the destination is confirmed through an operation on a terminal connected to the facsimile server.
In the conventional technique, it is not easy to check afterwards who has confirmed the transmission destination of image data as a checker.
If a checker confirms a transmission destination, put the checker's signature, e.g., stamp their personal seal, to a record book as evidence, and manages the record book, it becomes possible to check afterwards who has confirmed a transmission destination as a checker for each transmission job. In this case, however, it is troublesome to prepare a record book and manage the signed record book.